1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
A bathroom accessory is provided for use in conjunction with a toilet bowl and is operative to vacuum gasses from within the toilet bowl and to pass the gasses evacuated from the toilet bowl through an activated charcoal filter and thereafter in close proximity to air freshening material before being exhausted back into the bathroom.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of toilet bowl ventilating and deodorizing structures heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,335,431, 3,571,824, 3,763,505, 3,824,637, 3,849,808, 3,869,737, 3,902,203, 4,059,857, 4,200,940, 4,317,242 and 4,472,841. However, these previously known forms of toilet bowl venting and deodorizing structures do not include the overall structural and operational features of the instant invention.